Wanna Dance?
by SabrinaOfWoodsBeyond
Summary: Tumblr prompt meme drabble #2, Reatrix. Reena longs for a knight in shining armor to rescue her from a terrible party.


**A/N: Another tumblr prompt meme drabble, this time shorter and sweeter. Ended up pretty fluffy and a little bit cheesy, hope you like it though!**

 _Clink, clink._

 _Sip, sip._

 _Smile, smile._

That had been Reena's entire routine for the past two hours as she "helped" her mother host the annual Pasha Dunes Public Works Association fundraising dinner. "Helping," as it turned out, had very little to do with the actual, interesting work her mother did in favor of the public good, and a lot more to do with standing around and being charming for whoever her mother dragged over to meet her–even as a full fledged graduate from the School for Good.

* * *

 _Clink, clink,_ went the glass in her hand as she tapped it with her immaculate nails.

 _Sip, sip,_ she went as she forced herself to slowly consume the bitter, "fancy" wine a noblewoman from Putsi simply insisted that she try.

 _Smile, smile,_ she beamed as her mother showed her off to a Pasha Dunes councilman. Reena spared a glance at the clock on the ballroom wall.

Eleven minutes had passed.

It took her every ounce of control she'd learned in Beautification and Princess Etiquette to keep herself from scowling into her wine glass.

Just as Reena's evening hit what she thought would be its lowest point, a high pitched peal of laughter rang out behind her and turned her stomach to ice. She whirled around and saw them standing with her mother–Madam Lavinia and Lady Tamsin. Her mother's friends from her school days. The two women had approximately a dozen children between them, all of whom were somehow just the right age to ask for Reena's hand in marriage, and all of whom were apparently just _perfect_ for her–the worst part was, her mother was always so delighted by the idea of her daughter marrying one of her best friend's children that she never noticed how uncomfortable their clucking and fussing over her love life made her.

To her horror, her mother locked eyes with her from across the room, and the trio began to make their way towards her.

 _Why me?_

Reena forced herself to plaster the most genuine-looking smile she could muster on her face and braced herself as the women got closer. 40 feet away…30 feet…20 feet… _10 feet…_

Just as Lavinia opened her mouth and Reena kissed all hopes of salvaging the evening goodbye, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to meet sparkling topaz eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," Beatrix breathed, kissing Reena once on each cheek. "We're still sorting everything out in Jaunt Jolie. Practically sprinted up the stairs when I realized what time it was. Wanna dance?"

Reena could have tackled her in a hug on the spot, but she settled for taking Beatrix's outstretched hand and smiling apologetically at her mother's friends as her own best friend guided her to the dance floor.

As soon as the song started, it was as if the ache in her feet and the fatigue of greeting guests all night simply melted away–all that mattered was her and Bea, whispering and giggling as they caught up while swaying in time to the music. The energy boost from being rescued didn't last long, however, and after a few songs the pair stole away from the party, evading Reena's mother and other guests as they escaped to the balcony for air.

"Honestly, does that woman realize that you're not eight years old anymore?" Beatrix sniffed, examining the small white flowers growing along the balcony railing. "It's downright insulting, parading you around like a show dog after all we've been through. You could've organized this party yourself, and done ten times better than she ever could at that," Beatrix plucked a flower off the vine and tucked it behind Reena's ear. "Especially if you had my help," she smiled.

Reena giggled. "I wouldn't go that far, but I would like a little more responsibility," Reena sighed. "Any responsibility at all would be nice, for starters." Suddenly, Reena let out a low moan and buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder. "Bea," she groaned, "there's another two hours left of this party. _Two. Whole. Hours."_

Beatrix snickered and kissed the top of Reena's head, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "Well, at least I'm here to keep you company now, right? You're not getting married off on my watch."

Reena laughed and nuzzled deeper into Beatrix's neck for a moment, before finally reluctantly separating from her. She took a deep breath and put on her best party smile–it came a little bit easier this time–and took Beatrix's hand as they returned to the ballroom together.


End file.
